


Rainy Day Slytherin

by Cajunhusker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Chess, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Kinda, No Romance, Rain, Rainy, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Wizard's Chess (Harry Potter), common room, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajunhusker/pseuds/Cajunhusker
Summary: Because sometimes all Blaise wanted was a rainy, uneventful day.





	Rainy Day Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is several years old, so I have no clue when I first wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

Blaise sat down on one of the couches in the common room with his Transfiguration book and some parchment. On a rainy day like this, it was all there was to do unless he wanted to follow Draco around the castle. That was rather boring when all he did was make fun of people. He didn't give a damn about mudbloods or halfbloods if they left him alone. He leaned back into the couch, looking around.

It wasn't as dark and dreary as everyone outside of the house seemed to think it was. The walls were mostly emerald green with the occasional Slytherin banners that had strips of silver in them. A portait of Salazar Slytherin was hung on the wall above the fireplace, which groups of people sat near doing whatever they wished.

"Blaise… Have you seen Draco?" an annoying voice asked from over his shoulder.

Blaise sighed and shook his head. "No, Pansy. Perhaps you could get the idea that he's not bloody interested," he said, rolling his eyes. She had to go an interrupt a nice rainy day.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" she pouted before stalking away, obviously upset by his bluntness.

He snorted as he opened up his textbook. "Well it got you to go away," he grumbled simply as he began reading through it. It wasn't that difficult. He only had to write a twelve inch paper on the basics of becoming an animagus. It was something he was looking into, after all, so it was not that boring. Slowly, he slipped away into what he was reading as the rain made a steady beat on top of the Black Lake that the common room sat under.

Some might find it odd to live under a lake, but he found it rather comforting. It made sure the common room was never overly bright, so it never caused headaches. Occasionally it was rather dark. It was a comforting dark, though, not a disturbing dark. It could close around you like a blanket on a cold night and make things even more comfortable instead of scaring you to no end. He shook his head, getting distracted.

He glanced back down at his book before slowly beginning the paper that he had started. He had to wonder what he would turn into if he was able to achieve becoming an animagus. He lost track of time as he did his research until Draco came up behind him, leaning over to watch him write.

"Want to take a break and play a game of chess?" the blond asked curiously, bored.

Blaise frowned as he looked up. "Might as well… I'm almost done with this anyways. And it's not due till Tuesday," he yawned before getting up. He stretched as he picked up his thing, letting Draco set up the game.

"You ready?" Draco asked as he saw down beside the fire with the silver and white chess pieces set up and waiting for them.

Blaise smirked as he took a seat across from him. "Ready to win," he said before moving the first piece and leaning back in his chair lazily. He may not always agree with Draco Malfoy, but on a rainy day like this, chess in the common room was fun.

The day passed slowly and rather uneventfully. Not everyday was full of action, despite what Potter and his bloody friends seemed to think. Some days were just rainy, normal, and perfect for a chess game against one of your friends in your common room while everyone else minded their own business.

Those were probably the best sort of days to Blaise Zabini. The ones where there were no sides. The ones spent in the common room with nothing to do.

A rainy day Slytherin.


End file.
